J Daniel Atlas' sister
by BBTfankat
Summary: Katherine Elizabeth Atlas is J. Daniel Atlas' sister. She has spent most of her life living in Daniel's shadow. She is a street magician who lives in Canada. What if she get called into the eye and joins the horsemen? *Caution: may contain bad language*
1. Katherine Elizabeth Atlas

Hi, I am Katherine Elizabeth Atlas. I am the little sister of Jason Daniel Atlas or as he calls himself J. Daniel Atlas.  
I have lived in my brother's shadow for God knows how many years.  
I have shoulder long, brown, curly hair. I am 5'6" slightly smaller than Daniel. I have green eyes.  
I now live in Alberta, Canada performing Street magic and performing at clubs for a living. Whereas my big-headed, arse of a brother performs on the streets on New York.  
I hardly ever talk to my brother because he makes me feel like a piece of shit just by looking at me or just saying one word. I feel sorry for any assistant he ever had.


	2. Chapter 1

Katherine's P.O.V  
"Hello everyone, I am K. Elizabeth Atlas. I need an assistant." I said to an audience in a park. I couple of guys put their hands up. I recognized one of the guys.  
"Liz! Pick me!" Shouted the guy.  
"Why don't you leave me alone, Nathan." I asked  
"I don't want to." Nathan replied.  
"You." I said picking a random member of the audience and ignoring Nathan. "Pick a card, any card." I said fanning out a pack of card. He picked a card. "Sign the card and show it to the audience." and the guy obeyed. "Have the empty card bow. you can check that it is empty." i said handing him the box. He check the box and put in his pocket. "Now give me back the card and I will shuffle the cards." I said doing some card tricks. "Ok. Sir. I will fan out the cards and can you tell me if your card is in there." I fanned out the cards and the guy looked shocked.  
"It's not there." Stuttered the guy and I smirked.  
"You are still holding onto the empty card box. Can you bring it out?" I asked and he pulled out the box and looked in side. His face was shocked as he pulled out his card from the box.  
"How..." The guy stuttered.  
"How, indeed" I replied and I left with the cards.

Dylan's P.O.V  
I was watching Katherine Elizabeth Atlas perform in Canada. She was perform an original card trick that her brother has never performed. As she leaves I walk past her and place the tarot card in her pocket. I hope that Her and Daniel's relationship doesn't ruin the plan.

Katherine's P.O.V  
I walk to my apartment. I put my stuff away in a drawer. I felt something in my pocket. I checked my pocket and pulled out a tarot card. The card said moon and on the back it had a picture of an eye. Well THE eye and an address in New York. "Crap." I muttered, I hope I don't bump into Jason.


	3. Chapter 2

J. Daniel Atlas' P.O.V  
I reached the address on the tarot card and met Henley again. Walking up the stair their was a bald man talking to a girl. A girl who looked familiar. I remember the long, curly, brown hair. She turned around and her face fell. She loooked at me in disgust. I remembered her. My sister Katherine. "I hope I didn't see you here Jason." She snarled at me and Henley looked at me confused. "Daniel what is she talking about?" She asked me and Katherine just smiled. "Wow Jase. Just wow. you own assistants didn't even know your name. I am Katherine Elizabeth Atlas. This arse's sister." She said to us. Henley's face dropped. The older guy smirked. "I was right about the brother troubles then." He smirked to Katherine and she nodded. "This is only the tip of the huge iceberg." She replied. "I'm Merrit McKinney. Mentalist." He said to us and I scoffed "Jason Daniel Atlas be nice to people. How many times do I have to say it? Mental-ism is just as part of magic as your stupid illusions." She yelled at me everyone looked at her shocked. "I'm sorry Katherine and I am sorry Merrit." I apologized and Henley looked pleased and shocked at me apologizing.

(Author's note: I am coming down with writer's block. Any ideas can you comment them and I will try and update later.)


End file.
